Lesbians and Lace
by Epicminion
Summary: Her question caused Maka to pause in thought, lowering the pale blue and white striped garment. They would look quite good on Soul, the blonde mused. But then again, if the look her friend was sending her way was any indication there was no way in hell. "For me," Maka answered at last. Fem!Soma, Underwear shopping.


**Lesbians and Lace**

_Hello friends! I have written a thing. It is a fem!soma thing and I hope you enjoy it! Big thank you to Eisschirmchen for letting me blarg at her about it and to Tsarodat for being my awesome beta! Also, thank you to Lucid for the title. As well as, cover art by the awesome Kribart! So, yeah! Thanks guys! I hope you like it and please tell me if you do, it would make my day! :)_

* * *

"What about these ones?" Maka asked her best friend, Soul. They were currently standing in the middle of the shared store of Victoria's Secret and Pink in the Death City mall.

Maka had somehow traversed the gap from where she had pulled Soul through the doors of Victoria's Secret with its sexy, sexy panties and matching bras to the side of the story where they sold the younger girls collection- called Pink.

"For me or you?" Soul asked, her bored tone and black studded leather jacket at odds with the bright colours and bows around her.

Her question caused Maka to pause in thought, lowering the pale blue and white striped garment. They would look quite good on Soul, the blonde mused. But then again, if the look her friend was sending her way was any indication there was no way in hell. "For me," Maka answered at last.

Soul nodded, "Well then, try them on, I don't see how this affects me." Soul may have sounded bored and uninterested but really, her mind was just supplying a lot of images of Maka in that bra and its matching panties, which was kind of distracting her.

Maka pouted. Death, she was adorable, Soul thought as she moved back towards the Victoria secret side of the store. She only got about a foot in the other direction before a hand pulled her back a bit too forcefully and they bumped into each other, freezing chest to chest for a moment before pulling apart, both of them blushing madly.

"Help me pick some then we can go over there and get some for you." It wasn't a question.

Soul sighed with much more passion then she actually felt before following Maka through the sparsely populated store. Who went bra shopping at 7 at night on a Wednesday anyway? (Actually, Soul knew, nerds who asked their cool best friend, who had a killer secret crush on them did). The only people left where a few bored employees and a mother-daughter duo. They looked like they were picking out the daughter's first bra, if the blush on her face was any indication as her mom picked up a fluorescent green and pink one and loudly remarked how pretty it was.

The kid looked like she wanted to die. Soul wanted to laugh. She did actually laugh and when Maka turned to ask her what was so funny she tilted her head in the direction of the kid who now looked like a tomato as she tried to avoid carrying the bra.

It made Maka giggle as well. They must have giggled too loudly because the girl glared pointedly at them (it only caused them to laugh harder).

After their laughter had subsided Maka had pulled Soul around the store once again, picking up various bras and asking for Soul's opinion before placing them in the bag the employee at the door has handed her. Soul's bag was still empty.

After Maka had grabbed as many polka dot and striped bras as she could she moved to the panties.

Out of boredom, Soul looked around the store (if Soul was being honest she wasn't really bored, it was just something cool chicks did to look cool. Besides, Maka had been chatting and cracking jokes with her the whole time, how could she be bored by that? ). The employees were all clustered together around the check out and the mother-daughter shoppers were still pointing out things and blushing terribly (respectively).

"Hey, Soul," Maka called out, summoning Soul from her observations. "We can shop for you now."

"Finally!" she exclaimed with overly false enthusiasm before pulling Maka over to the other side of the store. She immediately started searching for red and black lace bras and matching underwear to place in her bag.

After a few minutes of carefully inspecting the pushup-ness of a certain bra, Soul dragged Maka over to the thongs, of all things.

Maka held a really lacy, tiny thong up for Soul to see, "Are these even comfortable?"

Soul made a noncommittal noise and moved to grab a dark red one to put in her bag.

* * *

"Ok!" Soul said, "I have what I need, let's go try these on!" the girl started toward the empty change rooms. Maka glanced at the dark green and black thong before grabbing it and shoving it in her bag. On her way to the change rooms she also grabbed a matching pushup bra and added it to her pile.

Soul was waiting next to the bored looking employee who had got the unfortunate job of guarding the change rooms. "It's about time," Soul joked, rolling her eyes and cocking her hip to the side.

Maka flushed and pushed past her to one of the change rooms.

"Soul?" Maka called for her softly from the change room across the small hallway.

"Yeah?" she returned, her tone questioning as she inspected the fit of the red bra she was currently wearing. "What do you need?"

"Um, well uh-" Maka stuttered.

Soul sighed, "Spit it out, Maka".

"I need you to help me see if this bra fits me right, because I'm not sure and it's embarrassing to ask the people who work here because my breasts are so small."

Shit, this was not good. Not only was Maka insecure, she was asking Soul to check her bra's fit.

She was pretty sure that Maka didn't know but she was very...very gay. For her. When she had first started to realize that her feelings for Maka ran a lot deeper than just best friend she had tested the waters and told Maka she was bi. Because, well, she did still like guys, just not as much as she liked Maka. And really, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that no, she really did prefer women. But she was hesitant to tell Maka, what if she thought it was a joke? Or rejected her. Soul wasn't sure what she'd do without her best friend.

And she wanted Soul to check her boobs for her.

Soul, was torn between running over there and groping her right this second ordoing the courteous thing and politely declining.

She really should decline, save both of their modesty. But Maka had sounded so hurt, Soul had to help her. "Ok," Soul answered.

Soul threw on her white t-shirt and crossed the gap between their change rooms to knock on Maka's door. It cracked open before Maka stuck her head through the gap and when she saw the employee was gone, she opened the door all the way.

Soul really didn't see what was wrong with the fit, it looked fine, fantastic even. The cups were blue with little white polka dots. It was really cute, Soul liked it. A lot.

Like, damn.

"I think you look fine," Soul said trying to avoid staring at Maka's tits.

Maka looked dejected, she grabbed her own breasts and pushed them up. "I don't think they look right."

Soul failed miserably at not staring at her boobs. This was bad.

So, Soul did the only thing that made sense. She pulled off her t-shirt, thank death that her bra wasn't a push up, or it would make Maka feel worse.

"See, Maka, your tits are fine."

Maka smiled (thank death). "Thanks, Soul, "she said, before pausing and asking "What other bra's do you have?"

And that's how going shopping for new bra's turned in to modeling their underwear.

At one point Soul decided to put on her most pushuping bra and tried posed like the models. She kind of failed but Maka got a great laugh out of it, so it was worth it.

* * *

Soon the friends where down to their last bras.

Soul sighed, she had been waiting outside of the change room for like five minutes and Maka was still in there. She was kind of getting worried. "Maka?" Soul called out, "is everything ok in there?"

"Everything is fine," Maka squeaked out as the door swung open.

She looked gorgeous, stunning, hot. She was wearing a push up bra similar to the ones Soul had been trying on all night only green. Soul would be lying if she said Maka didn't look insanely beautiful.

Maka, on the other had just looked embarrassed. She was trying to cover herself (and doing a horrible job of it) and her face was bright red, contrasting the green silk on the cups. It was adorable.

Soul realized a moment too late that she was staring and that blood was dripping from her nose.

Shit.

With that Soul turned and fled in to her change room and locked the door behind her. Grabbing the bag of tissues from her purse as she went and jamming some up her nose.

She could hear Maka giggling on the other side of the stall.

It was only then did she realize what she had done. Maka was a smart girl. She would figure out that the reason that Soul got a nosebleed was that she was gay. Aw, shit she was going to get chopped, all the times they went bathing suit shopping together, all the sleepovers they had flashed through her mind. Hell, she wasn't going to get chopped, she was going to get murdered.

"Soul, is everything ok in there?" Maka asked, mirroring Soul's earlier question.

"Everything's fine, " Soul bit out, maybe if she pretended it hadn't happened Maka would forget about it (yeah, right).

* * *

The trip to the checkout was silent and awkward, Soul was quite honestly just happy she wasn't dead yet.

After they paid, (Maka reached out and took Soul's hand intertwining their fingers together. When Soul turned to look at her, she was blushing.

Soul grinned, maybe, just maybe she hadn't ruined everything after all.


End file.
